La leçon de danse
by ptitesfrimousses
Summary: Une paire de jambes à faire damner un saint ... Des yeux chocolat à faire fondre le coeur le plus endurci... Une chute de reins à faire .. Et pourtant je suis là à la regarder , à baver ... Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que son ex-mari soit Mike Newton ?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre 1 : La course...**_

Il est des jours où j'ai l'impression que vingt-quatre heures ne suffisent pas face à la masse de travail qui s'abat sur moi... Aujourd'hui est un de ces jours...

Ma sœur Alice , cet adorable petit lutin , a dû partir pour New York afin de mettre la dernière touche à sa collection de vêtements qui doit sortir dans quinze jours... Mais en partant , mon excentrique de sœur n'a pas oublié de nous avertir , son mari Jasper et moi , de ne surtout pas changer les habitudes de leur fille Ambre...

Ce petit bout de chou me rend dingue ! Elle me court après du haut de ses cinq ans en me faisant une moue craquante... Et bien sûr il m'est impossible de lui résister ! Elle me mène littéralement par le bout du nez ! J'en deviens pathétique...

Jasper se moque quand ma nièce obtient tout ce qu'elle veut de moi... Mais il n'a rien à m'envier ! Il attend qu' Alice soit en déplacement , ce qui arrive au moins une fois par mois, pour lui passer tous ses petits caprices !

Jasper est avocat spécialisé en droit de la famille , dans le cabinet que nous avons ouvert à Seattle. Moi je suis plutôt spécialisé en droit des affaires... Et dire que notre cabinet a bonne réputation est un doux euphémisme... Nous avons plus de dossiers que nous ne pouvons en traiter... Il m'arrive de travailler les samedis et les dimanches... Jasper refuse de travailler au-delà du samedi midi car il veut pouvoir passer du temps avec sa femme et leur fille. Moi je n'ai aucune vie sociale, donc travailler me permet de ne pas penser au désert de ma vie affective ...

- Mr Cullen ?

La voix de Jenna , ma secrétaire , me tira de mes réflexions...

- Oui Jenna ?

Vous m'aviez demandé de vous prévenir quinze minutes avant la fin du cours de danse de votre filleule...

- Oh mince ! , dis-je en sautant de mon fauteuil. J'ai failli l'oublier ! C'est vrai que je dois aller la chercher ce soir ! Merci Jenna ! Vous venez de me sauver la vie !

- Ravie de vous l'entendre dire ! , se mit à rire ma secrétaire...

Mignonne ... Pas d'une beauté à faire damner un saint mais pas mal... Elle me souriait tous les jours à s'en faire tomber les dents... Mais je ne voulais pas d'une histoire d'un soir... La mettre simplement dans mon lit aurait été trop facile... Je voulais plus... Je voulais d'une femme à aimer, à cajoler, à entourer d'amour et d'attentions... Une femme avec laquelle fonder une famille...Une femme qui me donnerait de beaux enfants...

Des enfants... Rien que d'y penser, je suis partagé entre l'horreur et le désir d'en serrer un dans mes bras ...

Moi , Edward Cullen , le célibataire le plus endurci de Seattle , je suis en train de songer à l'éventualité d'une possible paternité alors que je n'ai pas trouvé une femme avec laquelle concrétiser ... Pathétique ...

- Mr Cullen ? Plus que cinq minutes avant la fin du cours...

- Je suis parti ! A demain Jenna ...

* * *

><p><strong>Ici Butterfly971 qui vous (re)poste cette fiction de Ptitesfrimousses !<strong>

**Ceci n'est que le début , je posterais dans 2,3 voire 4 jours le premier vrai chapitre !**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne semaine !**

**Bises à toutes.**

**PS: Hier, c'était l'anniversaire de l'auteure, n'hésitez pas à vous lâcher dans vos reviews pour lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire, elle en a grand besoin ! :)**

**A bientôt.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : Ambre et son cours de danse.**

Je suis bien entendu arrivé en retard au cours de danse de ma filleule... Comme d'habitude ...

Alice m'a dit que cette année bon nombre de professeurs ont été mutés. Ambre a donc hérité d'un nouveau prof... sûrement une vieille peau...

Je me suis directement rendu au même studio de danse que l'an passé...mais au lieu de trouver ma nièce assise sagement sur un banc en train de m'attendre, je l'ai trouvée encore en tenue, en train de demander à une paire de jambes interminables de lui montrer une nouvelle fois un enchaînement qu'elle n'arrive pas à faire.

Longues jambes ... Moulées dans du lycra noir...Un dos cambré juste ce qu'il faut dans un justaucorps noir lui aussi... Des mouvements fluides... Oh putain! ...

Heureusement que je suis appuyé contre le mur, près de la porte du studio de danse !

Elle n'a rien de la vieille peau acariâtre que j'avais imaginé...

Vingt-cinq ans tout au plus, un corps à faire damner un saint , un visage d'ange, de grands yeux couleur chocolat chaud... Miam , miam !

- Edward ? Edward Cullen ?

Je n'avais plus entendu cette voix depuis le lycée...

- Eric Yorkie ! Que fais-tu là ? , dis-je en lui serrant la main.

- Je travaille ici mon pote ! Je coordonne les professeurs et l'administration du Conservatoire. C'est pas facile tous les jours …. !

- Je veux bien te croire ! , dis-je en riant.

- C'est avec elle que j'ai le plus de mal !, me dit-il en regardant derrière moi.

- Tu n'as qu'à dire oui à chaque question que je te pose !

Oh bordel ! Cette voix est aussi belle que la bouche de laquelle elle sort ! Aussi belle que le corps qui se tient devant moi …. Je dois avoir l'air débile à la regarder la bouche entrouverte...

- Ma puce , je te présente mon pote de lycée , Edward .

- Oh , le fameux Edward avec lequel tu as fait des tas de bêtises...

- Ravi de rencontrer quelqu'un qui arrive à tenir tête à Eric ! , rigolai-je en lui serrant la main.

Eric venait de l'appeler ma puce … J'avais appris par des connaissances communes qu'il s'était marié... Ce ne pouvait pas être avec elle... Pas avec cette beauté …

Une sensation de gâchis m'envahit bien malgré moi. _Mais après tout qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ?_ , me dit le petit démon à l'arrière de mon crâne.

- Oh mais je fais bien plus que lui tenir tête ! , dit-elle tout en reprenant sa main . Je briffe sa femme pour qu'elle lui pourrisse la vie !

- Oh ! J'avais pensé que vous étiez l'épouse de ce sale type , m'étonnai-je.

_Tu n'es pas étonné ! Tu es soulagé !_

- Elle a déjà sa croix à porter ! Et si je te disais à quel point elle est lourde, tu ne me croirais pas ! , lança Eric en me fixant d'un drôle de regard.

- Eric …

Le ton de la voix de cette belle danseuse était sans appel : il fallait qu'Eric la ferme... Mais pourquoi ? J'allais cuisiner le Yorkie et il me cracherait le morceau ….

- Je suis désolé Bella , mais là Mike dépasse les bornes ! Et en plus Edward est avocat alors tu pourrais ….

- Eric, ça suffit !

Le ton était encore une fois sans appel.

Et tandis que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de faire autre chose que la dévorer des yeux , je vis une larme rouler silencieusement sur sa joue gauche...Je n'ai pas pu me retenir d'aller la cueillir avec mon pouce qui s'attarda quelque peu sur le haut de sa joue.

Elle a frissonné à mon contact . Moi , j'ai été traversé par une sorte de courant électrique … Comme si un million de fourmis venaient de se donner rendez-vous sur mon corps pour en faire leur terrain de jeu... Je n'avais jamais ressenti ce genre de chose ! C'était ...Wow !

Mon téléphone se mit à sonner , cassant la magie du moment...

* * *

><p><strong>Voici pour vous faire patienter les 2-3 jours jusqu'au prochain ! :)<strong>

**Je poste également ceci pour dire à la charmante petite personne anonyme qui n'a même laissé aucun nom pour cracher son venin :**

**Cette fiction n'est pas la seule fiction en all human , si tu n'aimes pas, il y en a plein d'autres qui pourraient combler tes envies. Maintenant, fais preuve d'un peu de maturité et respectes le travail de l'auteure s'il te plaît. D'habitude, je t'aurais pondu un paragraphe argumentatif pour te démontrer ta bêtise, mais je n'en ai juste pas envie, et pas le temps. Donc je dirais juste : Dégage, tu n'as rien à faire là. Salut.**

**Voilà c'est tout ! :)**

**Je remercie celles qui laissent de charmantes reviews , c'est très plaisant pour l'auteure de lire des choses comme ça, c'est adorable, merci !**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite..une bonne fin de journée ensoleillée (?), le prochain chapitre arrivera sous peu !**

**A bientôt, **

**Bises à toutes.**

**Butterfly971.**


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapitre 3 : Foutu appel !**_

- Je suis désolé , je dois répondre , dis-je en m'excusant du regard.

- Je vais voir où en est Ambre , me répondit-elle avec un faible sourire.

- Je suis prête ! , me dit ma filleule préférée en sautillant autour de moi.

- Attends ma puce , je réponds et je te ramène à la maison ensuite, dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Oui Jenna ?

_- Je suis désolée mais j'ai un appel urgent pour vous ... Vous repassez par le bureau ?_

- Bien …. Non , je ne repasse pas par le bureau ce soir.

_- C'est un certain Mike Newton ... Il dit que vous êtes amis et que c'est au sujet de son divorce .._

- Et Jasper ne peut pas s'en occuper ?

_- Maître Hale a refusé ce dossier pour raisons personnelles ..._

- Et pourquoi donc ?

_- Je n'en ai aucune idée ... Je vous passe l'appel ? Bonne soirée Maître Cullen ..._

- Bordel ! Passez-moi cette communication et ensuite oubliez mon numéro jusqu'à demain matin ! Bonsoir Jenna ! Hey Mike ! Comment vas-tu depuis le temps ?

_- Salut Edward ! Je fais aller ! J'ai une affaire à te confier : mon divorce traîne en longueur et je tiens à ce que ce soit toi qui t'en charge ..._

- C'est Jasper l'avocat spécialiste en droit de la famille pas moi.

_- Edward ... Je veux le meilleur ... Je veux que mon ex soit sur la paille !_

- C'est pas bien moral ça ….

_- La question de la moralité ne se pose pas ! Je ne veux pas lui larguer mon fric !_

- Et ?

_- Et débrouille-toi pour qu'elle n'ait droit à rien : pas d'actions , pas de fric, pas de prestation compensatoire , rien , nada , que dalle !_

- Comment ? … Tu voudrais en bref que je me débrouille pour que ton ex ne touche aucune prestation, et qu'en plus elle n'ait aucun droit sur tes parts de la société ?

- Dites-lui que je ne veux rien de lui , juste la paix , me lança la beauté en face de moi avec un regard qui me fit mal.

- Mike, attends deux minutes... Qu'avez-vous dit ? , dis-je à l'amie d'Eric.

- Je vous ai demandé de dire à votre copain Mike que je ne voulais pas de son argent. Je veux juste la paix ! , railla-t-elle.

- Mike ? Comment s'appelle ton ex-femme ? , demandai-je tout en fixant la beauté qui se tenait devant moi.

_- Isabella Swan Newton ... Pas pour très longtemps encore , mais elle a encore le droit de porter mon nom .._

- Je te rappelle demain Mike.

- Isabella Swan Newton , me dit-elle en me toisant.

- Bordel , dis-je entre les dents.

- Comme tu dis bouffi ! , me dit-elle en me tournant le dos. Ma puce , on se voit demain ? , ajouta-t-elle en embrassant les cheveux de ma nièce. Je ne vous raccompagne pas cher maître !

Elle avait quitté la studio de danse sans m'adresser un seul regard... Je me sentais mal … Pourquoi ?

Ma nièce me dévisageait avec ses grands yeux vert clairs. Elle les avait hérités de ma sœur...Jasper les avait bleus...Aussi bleus que ceux d'un husky...

- Mec , ne me dis pas que tu es l'avocat de Mike ! , me supplia Eric.

Je soupirai.

- Je n'ai pas encore accepté de le représenter.

- Génial ! Envoie-le bouler !

- Explique-moi la situation Eric , s'il te plait.

- Tu connais le manège dans le parc à côté ?

- Bien sûr ! J'y vais souvent avec ce petit monstre ! , dis-je en montrant ma nièce.

- Je t'y rejoins dans dix minutes.

Ambre a sauté de joie lorsque je lui ai proposé d'aller manger une glace au parc , et quelques tours de manège pour la féliciter de ses progrès en danse. Elle voulait absolument intégrer le corps de ballet du conservatoire, et devenir une danseuse étoile , "comme Bella , tonton adoré ! Tu sais, elle danse comme un ange. Tu devrais venir la voir danser tonton !".

Cela faisait deux mois qu'elle avait tanné son père pour avoir l'autorisation de faire de la danse … Et à chaque fois qu'elle revenait de son cours , elle ne tarissait pas d'éloges sur son nouveau professeur … Alice me disait qu'elle en avait plein les oreilles entre les chaussons , les collants, les justaucorps... Seuls mes parents étaient aux anges de voir Ambre si radieuse... Ils ne devaient pas la supporter non-stop !

Eric est arrivé tandis qu' Ambre commençait son deuxième tour de manège.

- Edward ! , dit-il en se laissant choir sur le banc à côté de moi. Je suis vanné ! Bella m'a passé un savon , et comme Angie était avec elle , j'ai eu droit à la seconde couche avant que la première ne soit sèche …

- Raconte... Que dois-je savoir sur cette histoire ?

- Tout dépend de ce que tu comptes faire avec Bella …, me répondit-il laconiquement.

- De ce que je veux faire avec Bella ? , lui dis-je en fronçant les sourcils.

- Cullen , je te connais ! Tu l'as regardée comme si tu étais le chat et elle le canari derrière les barreaux... Avoue que tu as pensé à la mettre dans ton lit !

- Oh … c'était si évident ? , dis-je gêné.

- Euh … disons que je m'attendais à ce qu'elle produise cet effet-là sur toi …

- Pardon ? , dis-je perdu. _P'tit Eddy est tombé sous le charme ! Oh ! Trop drôle !_

- Bella et Mike se sont rencontrés à Forks. Bella est la fille du chef de la police... Elle venait pour les vacances d'été. Ils sont sortis ensemble, se sont quittés ...ont remis le couvert... Ils se sont mariés avant que Bella ne devienne danseuse étoile... Mike trouvait qu'elle ne passait pas assez de temps avec lui... Elle a fini par accepter un poste d'enseignante... Mais elle lui en a toujours voulu d'être obligée de lâcher la troupe... La danse c'est sa vie , au sens littéral du terme... Quand elle ne danse pas , elle déprime. Ce salaud a commencé par la dénigrer... Elle n'était pas assez bien habillée ou maquillée...Ensuite il y a eu les coups. Elle venait avec un poignet bandé , ou un hématome sur la joue. Avec Angie, on a fini par la convaincre d'aller porter plainte contre Mike... Quand il l'a su , il lui a pété un bras...ça fait deux ans que ce divorce traîne...Il pinaille sur toutes les décisions du juge...Il a fait appel au moins quatre fois...Tu seras son sixième avocat. Les autres n'ont pas voulu être rayés du barreau... Il avait même engagé un privé pour la surveiller de près. Il s'est lui aussi tiré...

J'étais vraiment mal à l'aise face à tout cela. Mike ne m'avait pas laissé le souvenir de quelqu'un d'aussi retors... Enfin ! Ça faisait quand même bien cinq ans que nous nous étions perdus de vue ! Il avait prospéré dans les vêtements de sport, mon cabinet était très connu … Nous n'avions pas à nous plaindre pour nos fins de mois ! Mais je n'avais jamais été très loin dans mon amitié avec lui … Il jouait avec Jasper, Emmett et moi dans l'équipe de football du lycée , avait ses groupies , nous les nôtres et basta !

Apparemment, il était devenu un beau salaud.

- Bella n'a pas voulu lui faire d'enfants. Elle n'avait que dix-huit ans quand ils se sont mariés. Le bonheur total a duré un mois , peut-être deux puisqu'il était souvent en déplacement pour ses affaires et elle faisait pas mal de spectacles avec la troupe.

- Ils ne semblent pas avoir beaucoup de points communs... Pourquoi se sont-ils mariés ?

- Mike voulait la totale, Bella ne voulait pas passer pour une marie-couche-toi-là...Il s'est comporté comme le salaud qu'il est... Il l'a pratiquement violée lors de leur nuit de noces. Depuis , ils font chambre à part...Surtout quand Mike rentre bourré et qu'elle est obligée de fuir la maison pour ne pas qu'il lui mette la main dessus ! Elle est venue chez nous je ne sais plus combien de fois...Elle doit toujours avoir son pyjama dans la chambre d'amis, et une brosse à dents dans notre salle de bains... J'imagine que ce n'est pas la première histoire sordide que tu entends. Mais ne défends pas Mike...Il ne le mérite pas...Elle a le droit d'avoir la paix , de pouvoir vivre sa vie sans devoir sans cesse regarder par-dessus son épaule pour s'assurer qu'il n'est pas là à lui polluer l'air qu'elle respire...

- Euh ...Ok … Je vais en toucher un mot à Jasper tout à l'heure quand je lui ramènerai le petit monstre... Eric , j'ai une dernière chose à te demander : peux-tu me donner le numéro de Bella ?

- Pour en faire quoi ? , me demanda-t-il soudain tendu.

- M'excuser , bafouiller , passer pour un con , l'inviter prendre un verre … Choisis …

-Passe-moi ton portable, je vais te l'enregistrer. Si tu la fais souffrir, je te buterai Maître Cullen. Voilà, c'est fait. Et oublie que c'est moi qui t'ai dit tout ça sinon elle me fera la peau... Elle prend des cours de self-défense et Angie dit qu'elle s'en sort plutôt bien... Demande à ta belle-sœur !

- Rosalie ?

- Ouais Rosalie ! Elles vont dans le même centre de sports...Rosalie et Angie font de la gym, Bella des cours de self-défense. Ta sœur c'est aquagym...

- Les femmes de ma famille sont pleines de ressources ! , dis-je en souriant. Je ne pensais pas qu'elles avaient le temps de faire autre chose en dehors du boulot , de la maison, des enfants et de leurs maris...Elles m'épatent là …. Bon je vais discuter avec Jasper. On se tient au courant Eric...

Il me donna une accolade qui fit remonter plein de souvenirs du lycée : l'organisation des fêtes , la rédaction du journal, les groupies des matchs, les soirées avec Eric à étudier ou à rigoler bêtement sur tout et n'importe quoi …

A bien y réfléchir , Mike n'était jamais venu se mêler à nous...

Je ne me souvenais pas de Bella à Forks non plus... Pas étonnant si elle ne venait que pour les vacances voir son père...Je partais souvent voir la famille en Alaska, ou en voyage en Europe...

Que se serait-il passé si j'avais vu Bella à Forks ? Aurait-elle cédé à ce sale pervers ?

_Faut que je parle à Jazz .. Et vite !_

* * *

><p><strong>Comme promis, chapitre suivant après 3 jours ! <strong>

**Celui ci est un peu plus long comme vous pouvez le constater, le prochain n'arrivera donc que dans 5 à 7 jours ! **

**Je ne sais pas du tout si mlle Ptitesfrimousses a eu le temps de répondre à vos reviews , en tout cas c'est très gentil à vous de prendre le temps d'en laisser.**

**Remerciements également aux revieweuses sans compte, qui sont aussi adorables : **Audrey, diana, Ag (**Oui ça commence à devenir quelque chose de récurrent, c'est vraiment dommage**), Miss Salvatore, et VANESSA !

**Pour celles qui n'habitent pas dans la moitié Ouest de la France , je ne vous souhaiterais pas de passer une bonne journée ensoleillée..Tss Vive les vacances !**

**Bises à toutes.**

**Butterfly971.**

**PS : Bisous Flo !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : Emmett les bons tuyaux !**

J'ai ramené Ambre chez elle. Jasper arriva peu de temps après nous.

Tandis qu'elle montait déposer ses affaires dans sa chambre de princesse , Jasper me proposa une bière...

- T'as pas l'air dans ton assiette , me dit-il en me fixant de ses yeux bleus...

- J'ai reçu un appel de Mike Newton..., dis-je mal à l'aise.

- Et ?

- Il m'a demandé de le représenter dans le cadre de son divorce...

- Continue …

- J'en ai appris un peu plus à son sujet , et ce que j'ai appris ne me plait pas du tout.

- Mais il n'y a pas que ça , pas vrai ?

- Son ex-femme , c'est la prof de danse de ta fille.

- Ça je le savais... Apprends-moi quelque chose que je ne sais pas encore...

- Pourquoi m'a-t-il demandé et pas toi ?

- On ne se supporte pas depuis le lycée... Il est du genre à penser que la fin justifie les moyens . Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ce point de vue. Il m'a appelé en début d'après-midi. Il doit être désespéré pour s'être adressé à moi...ça a dû lui arracher la bouche d'être aimable …

- Tu te souviens d' Eric Yorkie ?

- Technoman ? Bien sûr ! Il venait souvent chez nous !

- Il travaille au Conservatoire avec Bella, et m'a raconté pas mal de choses …

- Ok … Vide ton sac et on avisera ensuite..., me dit mon beau-frère en se calant dans son fauteuil.

J'ai relaté dans les moindres détails ma conversation avec Eric, sauf mon intérêt pour Bella...

_Oh ! Tu éprouves de l'intérêt pour Bella ? Le grand Edward Cullen éprouve enfin quelque chose pour quelqu'un ! Miracle … !_

_Aucune de celles que j'ai pu mettre dans mon lit n'en valait la peine !_

_Sûr ! Tu veux le beurre, l'argent du beurre , le sourire de la crémière et le droit de lécher le pot ! Tu vas sur tes trente ans , ta famille essaie de te caser depuis longtemps, et personne ne trouve grâce à tes yeux ! Et il faut que tu t'amouraches d'une nana à problèmes !_

_Premièrement, je ne suis pas amoureux ! Et deuxièmement, aucune femme n'est assez salope pour mériter un mec comme Newton !_

Je dois être un brin schizo pour avoir une conversation avec mon autre moi...! Papa , interne-moi !

- En résumé , dit Jasper, tu as vu Bella ; tu es certain de ne pas vouloir de Newton comme client; tu meurs d'envie de lui foutre ton poing dans la gueule et si tu pouvais lui broyer les couilles dans un étau tu ne dirais pas non … J'ai oublié quelque chose ?

- Primo, je ne veux pas broyer les couilles de Newton dans un étau , lui foutre mon poing dans la gueule oui ! Mais j'ai vu l'expression de Bella... Elle ne mérite pas de souffrir à vie ! Le temps des martyrs est terminé ! Deuxio , j'ai bien envie d'appeler Emmett... Si Newton magouille, Emmett remuera suffisamment la merde pour que Newton s'y noie tout seul...

- Tu lis dans mes pensées cher beau-frère ! , me dit Jasper dans un grand sourire. Et laisse-moi juste te dire une petite chose : tes yeux brillent quand tu parles de Bella, et tu fais enfin plaisir à voir...Fin de mon aparté...

- A toi de t'expliquer , dis-je en plissant le nez.

- Oh ! Allez ! Avoue qu'elle n'est pas comme les sombres pétasses que tu as mis dans ton pieu ces dernières années ! Exit les Jessica, Tanya, Lauren , Caroline et tant d'autres ! Tu croises ses grands yeux marrons, tu parles avec Yorkie, et tu te transformes en redresseur de torts ! Va falloir jouer serré mon pote !

- Ouais ! Et j'ai pas fait bonne impression ! Si tu avais vu son regard quand elle a deviné que j'étais au téléphone avec Newton !

- Ouille ! C'est pas cool pour une entrée en matière ! , dit Jazz en grimaçant.

- Comme tu dis bouffi … , dis-je en soupirant.

- C'est pas de toi ça … , me dit Jazz en rigolant. C'est du Bella dans ses grandes largeurs...

- Tout le monde semble la connaître , bordel ! Les filles font du sport avec elle, toi tu connais ses expressions, ta fille l'idolâtre , ma mère l'adorerait et mon père en baverait tellement il en serait dingue ! Pourquoi est-ce que je ne l'ai jamais rencontrée ?

- Peut-être parce que tu bosses comme un malade depuis plus d'un an ? Que tu refuses toutes les sorties qu'on te propose ? Que tu as placé la barre tellement haut que ça te fait peur ? Que tu as été tellement déçu par ta vie de couple, que tu fais hyper gaffe ? Je continue ou c'est bon ?

- T'aurais dû être psy , pas avocat ! , grinçai-je.

- J'ai fait psycho avant droit …, me lança-t-il en souriant de toutes ses dents. Elle t'a ferré mec . Elle t'a à sa pogne et ça te fout les jetons !

- C'est ça ouais ! Va t'occuper de ta gamine au lieu de me raconter des conneries !

- Ma fille dessine sur la table de la cuisine depuis plus de quinze minutes...Elle a dû faire une princesse sur les conclusions que je dois rendre demain au juge Bergmann dans l'affaire des époux Di Falco...

- Et t'es pas en rogne ? , m'étonnai-je.

- Il suffira que j'imprime un autre exemplaire ! Tu verras quand tu auras tes gosses ! Tu deviendras pire que moi ! Tu passes déjà tout à Ambre ! Avec tes mômes , tu seras carrément une guimauve !

- Franchement Jazz , tu me vois avec des gamins ? , dis-je en riant.

- Ouais, mec ! Je te vois avec un bambin blond-roux aux yeux verts et une minette aux grands yeux chocolats blottie contre son adorable maman …

Je me suis étranglé avec ma bière , ce qui a fait bien rire ma nièce et son père.

- Non seulement tu me vois devenir père , mais en plus ce serait Bella la mère de mes enfants ? Je crois que tu hallucines les yeux grands ouverts Jazz !

- On pimente ? Qu'est-ce qu'on parie ? Alice me tanne depuis plus d'un mois pour que je te présente Bella , et Rosalie fait du forcing elle-aussi. Tu te souviens de la soirée resto-bowling il y a deux semaines ? Bella était là ...Toi tu as travaillé tard sur la fusion Mac Dermott.

- Oh putain ! , dis-je entre mes dents. Je peux aller dans ton bureau pour appeler Emmett ?

- Fais comme chez toi ! Ambre ! , dit-il en se tournant vers sa princesse, on invite parrain à manger une pizza ?

- Oui ! Oui ! Trop super ! Une pizza ! On aura droit à une glace après mon papa chéri d'amour que j'aime très beaucoup ?

- Comme tu es ma princesse d'amour que j'aime très beaucoup , on commandera une énorme glace chocolat-noix de coco avec des éclats de noisettes ! , lui répondit-il en lui ouvrant les bras.

- Emmett ? C'est Edward...Je te dérange là ?

- Non ma poule ...T'es où ?

- Je suis chez Jazz . Je dois te poser une question …

- Boulot ou perso ? Tu vas bien frangin ?

- Ouais , boulot !

- Moi qui pensais que tu voulais avoir des nouvelles de ton grand frère préféré ... On peut se faire une parlote à trois ? Ça évitera de devoir tout répéter à Jazz...

- Euh, attends. Jazz ? Emmett voudrait une conversation à trois...

- Edward ,. Tu me branches ? Ambre , tu fais un beau dessin pour parrain et tonton Emmett ? Ça roule ma poule ! Emmett ? C'est bon !

- Bon les filles , je vous écoute !

- Mike Newton , ça te dit quelque chose ? (Edward)

- Je le pendrais bien par la peau des couilles mais j'ai pas de preuves ! Le dernier mec infiltré a été retrouvé troué de balles dans un terrain vague lui appartenant. (Emmett)

- Mike nous a contactés pour son divorce. (Jazz) Et dans le même temps , Edward a rencontré son ex-femme...

- Oh … La belle Isabella Swan..., ironisa Emmett.

- Tu la connais ? (moi)

- Qu'en photo et en vidéo frangin de mon cœur ! Oh ! J'oubliais le bowling ! Donc oui je la connais ! , rigola mon frère. Mais je me suis toujours demandé ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour tomber sur une perle pareille !

- Je me le demande aussi figure-toi ! , dis-je en grimaçant.

- J'ai entendu, espèce de sale gosse ! , dit Emmett en riant. T'es tombé sous le charme de ses grands yeux ou de la cambrure de ses reins ?

- Les yeux... , me coupa Jazz.

- Emmett , que peux-tu nous dire sur Newton Inc ? , repris-je.

- Pour parler technique , le dossier est aussi épais que tous vos bouquins de droit réunis ! Mais je n'ai que des preuves indirectes , des témoins qui disparaissent ou se rétractent, des flics infiltrés qui meurent ou tournent leur veste... Donnez-moi du grain à moudre et je le pends par la peau des couilles en plein tribunal !

- Tu aurais besoin de quoi ? , demanda Jasper.

- De ses comptes ! On avait réussi à choper son comptable...mais il a eu un regrettable accident de voiture une semaine avant la comparution... Il doit sacrément bien planquer ses cahiers de comptes car depuis deux ans , on a rien à se mettre sous la dent !

Jasper et moi nous sommes regardés en souriant... Deux ans... Deux ans !

- Emmett , tu sais que c'est Bella qui vit dans leur maison depuis que le juge lui en officiellement attribué la pleine propriété il y a deux ans… , dis-je toujours en souriant.

- Ouais, mais …

- Se pourrait-il que Newton ait planqué ses comptes chez lui , et qu'il ne puisse plus y accéder car l'ordonnance du juge Parker le lui interdit , ainsi que le couple de dobermans qui garde la maison ?, ajouta Jazz,

- Oh putain les mecs !

- Emmett ! Ta nièce préférée n'est pas très loin ! , sermonna Jasper.

- Pardon Jazz... Mais là c'est le pied intégral ! Y-a-t-il l'ombre d'un espoir de chance que Bella accepte de nous aider ? Edward , tu pourrais pas jouer de ton charme légendaire sur elle ?

- Je ne suis pas parti d'un bon pied avec elle...

- Rien à foutre ! Je suis pas en train de virer homo , mais avec tes yeux et ton sourire , si t'y arrives pas frangin , je veux bien que Rosalie et Alice m'épilent à la cire !

- Je leur répèterai tout mot pour mot ! , rigola Jasper.

- Mec , je suis en train de risquer mes poils sur ce coup ! T'as intérêt à assurer ! Vous faites quoi ce soir ?

- Soirée pizza chez Jazz ! Pourquoi ?

- Rose a une réunion parents-profs qui va s'éterniser...

- Ambre ? , dit Jasper en se tournant vers le salon , tu veux bien que tonton Emmett vienne manger avec nous ?

- Il emmène la glace ? , dit-elle en riant.

- Emmett ? Ta nièce veut que tu apportes la glace...

- Un énorme pot de coco-choco avec plein de noisettes dedans ? Ça roule ! J'arrive !

- Cool ! A tout de suite !

* * *

><p><strong>Bonjour à toutes,<strong>

**Voilà pour le chapitre 4 ! :)**

**Comme d'habitude, remerciements pour toutes ces gentilles reviews (même si la haine envers Mike était présente^^) , aux anonymes également : diana, vanessa, Ag , et typhi (**C'est tout à fait normal que tu penses l'avoir déjà lu , puisqu'il s'agit d'un repostage :). L'auteure a voulu la reposter, la scinder en plusieurs chapitres cette fois ci, pour ensuite la continuer tranquillement ! Bises.)

**Je vous laisse en vous souhaitant un bon dimanche ! **

**Bises à toutes.**

**PS : Vous avez de la chance cette semaine, petit mot de l'auteure pour vous :**

Je viens de me faire rappeler à l'ordre avec raison par l'adorable Butterfly971 ... Elle a pas fait exprès de le relever , mais c'est vrai que je n'ai pas forcément répondu à tout le monde ...

Je tenais à vous remercier toutes et tous pour vos alertes et vos commentaires , qu'ils soient sympas ou critiques . Tant que c'est constructif , et que ça peut me permettre de rectifier des incohérences ou des contradictions...

Je ne parlerai pas de la review anonyme car elle ne mérite pas que je m'y arrête ...

Chère anonyme , si tu veux que je te réponde de manière constructive et autrement qu'en sortant un chapelet de jurons , n'hésite surtout pas à t'inscrire sur fanfic pour que tu aies un compte sur lequel je puisse t'écrire !

En ce qui concerne les post , je laisse la partie logistique à Butterfly , qui malgré ses occupations très sérieuses et prenantes , consent à publier à ma place ... T'es un amour , tu sais ça ? !

Pour ce qui est de l'avancée de chapitres pour mes autres fics , ben c'est un peu le désert de Gobi ... Je viens tout juste de récupérer mes 4 loulous de retour de colo , et je vous laisse imaginer les piles de linge à laver puis repasser ... Ne me prenez pas en pitié , car c'est pire au boulot avec la tonne et demie de docs qui stagnent sur mon bureau !

Et comme je pars trois semaines en vacances , dont la plupart en Espagne à me faire dorer la pilule ... Ben on se retrouvera sur Course Poursuite et sur Faites vos jeux en septembre ...

Je vous rassure : j'ai plein d'idées , pas de temps à la maison pour les mettre en ordre , mais j'en prendrai pendant la mois d'août ... entre deux séjours to the beach !

Plein de gros bisous

Ptitesfrimousses.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5 : Isabella Swan Newton …**

POV'S Bella.

Dire que je n'avais pas été secouée par ma rencontre avec Edward Cullen serait mentir...

Il possédait les yeux les plus verts qu'il m'ait été donné de voir ! Et un sourire ! Wow !

_Tu as craqué sur un parfait inconnu aux yeux émeraude …_

_Ce n'est pas un parfait inconnu ! C'est l'oncle d' Ambre Hale ! Tu connais son père , tu fais du sport dans le même institut que sa mère et sa tante ...Tu as même mangé avec eux une fois..._

Je détestais quand le petit démon et l'angelot cachés à l'arrière de ma cervelle dérangée se disputaient !

-Bon ! Faut se secouer ma vieille ! , dis-je à voix haute , pour me donner un peu de courage.

-Bella ! Tu te fais vieille pour discuter seule pendant que tu t'échauffes au sol ? , me dit Angie en souriant.

-Je repensais à …..

-Edward Cullen je parie!, me coupa-t-elle en me fixant avec tellement d'intensité que j'en baissai les yeux comme une gamine prise en faute.

-Euh...ouais , dis-je gênée.

-Bella , Bella ! Tu rencontres un mec plus que très séduisant , de bonne famille , bonne situation … Pourquoi te poses-tu autant de questions ? , me demanda-t-elle en secouant la tête.

-Je suis techniquement encore mariée … et c'est l'avocat de Mike, dis-je du bout des lèvres.

-Vous n'êtes plus mariée puisque le juge Parker a purement et simplement annulé votre union il y a deux ans. Toutefois Newton a fait appel car une énorme somme vous a été attribuée en compensation de ce gâchis. Je ne suis pas l'avocat de Mike car j'ai refusé de le représenter. Je vais vous aider à vous débarrasser de lui si vous me le permettez. Et merci de me trouver séduisant Angela ! , nous coupa une voix mélodieuse que je savais appartenir à l'oncle d' Ambre.

-Maître Cullen ! , lança Angie ravie. Comment vas-tu depuis le lycée ?

-Je te répondrai plutôt bien mais je préfère attendre que ton amie accepte mon aide pour te dire que je vais super bien , lui répondit Edward.

-Si tu peux nous promettre que tu vas le clouer au pilori , alors je te promets à mon tour tout ce que tu veux à la place de cette tête de mule !, rigola Angela.

-Oh ! Ne promets rien qu'elle ne pourra tenir Angie ! Tu sais que je peux avoir des …

-Des goûts très spéciaux ! , le coupa-t-elle. Comme la fois où tu avais mangé des frites trempées dans un milk-shake au chocolat ?

-Ben quoi ? , demanda-t-il en la regardant avec ses grands yeux verts innocents. C'était pas si mauvais que ça ! Et grâce au pari que j'ai gagné , j'ai pu te présenter à l'homme de ta vie !

-Vous allez continuer à parler de moi en m'ignorant ou je peux en placer une ? , demandai-je en me levant du sol de ma salle de danse. Que faites-vous ici Maître Cullen ? , ajoutai-je d'une voix un plus acide que je ne l'aurai voulu.

-Bon je vais retrouver l'homme de ma vie, et me faire inviter au resto ! , nous lança Angela en sortant. Edward ? Le petit resto italien en bas de la rue fait de supers pâtes au saumon …

-J'adore ! Merci pour le tuyau ! , lui répondit-il avec un clin d'œil complice.

Le temps qu' Angie sorte , Edward Cullen s'était rapproché de moi sans un bruit , furtivement.

-Ne me regardez pas comme ça s'il vous plait , dis-je en déglutissant prudemment.

-A la seule condition que vous cessiez de me vouvoyer , et que je puisse vous appeler par votre prénom devant une assiette de pâtes au saumon , me répondit-il en se rapprochant encore un peu plus de moi.

-La dernière personne de sexe masculin qui s'est approché de moi aussi près que vous l'êtes a mangé à l'aide d'une paille pendant plusieurs semaines , ai-je dit en repensant à Tyler , un des hommes de mains de Mike.

-Je ne vous veux aucun mal Isabella , murmura-t-il en se rapprochant encore d'un pas .

-Bella , juste Bella , le corrigeai-je doucement. Je dois assurer des cours ce matin jusqu'à treize heures.

-Et si votre avocat préféré venait vous chercher , disons vers treize quinze pour aller déjeuner, vous accepteriez ? , me demanda-t-il en vrillant ses prunelles aux miennes.

_Il est à tomber ce mec ! Dis oui ! Allez tu attends quoi !_

_Je suis tout à fait d'accord pour une fois ! Dis oui !_

_Un ange d'accord avec un démon ! Non mais je te jure ! On aura tout vu ! Accepte ! Ça fait combien de temps que tu ne t'es pas envoyée en l'air ?_

Je me suis sentie rougir tandis que ses grands yeux émeraude me fixaient toujours...

-A quoi tu penses ? , me murmura-t-il en me prenant le visage entre ses doigts fins.

-A des choses que la morale réprouve , dis-je en me mordant soudainement la lèvre inférieure. _J'avais pas dit ça ? Non ! Je n'ai pas pu dire ça à voix haute !_

-Dis-moi …

-J'ai juste envie de ne pas être ici...

-Et ?

-Tu crois qu'ils vont s'embrasser ?

-Chut ! Tu vas nous faire repérer !

Nous nous sommes séparés à regrets... Lui parce qu'il attendait de voir comment allait se passer la suite de cette "conversation" , moi parce que j'avais des obligations... Les jumelles Standford venaient de pointer leurs charmants petits nez de sales fouines de dix ans...

-Ça tient toujours pour treize heures ? , me murmura Edward en me prenant la main.

-J'en salive d'avance ! , dis-je sur le même ton.

-Cool ! J'ai hâte d'y être...

J'attendis qu'il soit sorti de ma salle de cours pour me soucier des filles...

-Si vous êtes en forme pour autant papoter , vous êtes en forme pour travailler ! Quinze minutes d'échauffement ! Au boulot les mini stars ! , dis-je en tapant dans les mains.

Un concert de soupirs me répondit...Et je souris...Quinze minutes pendant lesquelles j'allais pouvoir repenser calmement à ses doigts sur mes joues, traçant de délicats petits cercles avec ses pouces... J'en frissonnais encore !

Mes heures de cours sont passées à toute vitesse... J'avais les tout-petits de onze heures trente à treize heures... Et ce fut Ambre qui annonça la fin du cours en sautillant et en criant "Parrain ! Parrain!"

-Et moi ? Je n'ai pas droit à Papa ! Papa ! ?

-Toi tu es mon papa d'amour que j'aime fort ! , répondit-elle à son père en se jetant dans ses bras , tout en claquant une bise sonore sur la joue de son oncle.

-Bella ! Comment ça va depuis la soirée resto ? , me demanda Jasper en souriant.

-Super bien depuis que j'ai un nouvel avocat qui va m'aider à botter Mike en touche..., répondis-je en souriant.

-Non ! Tu vas être défendue par le célèbre cabinet C & H ! , ajouta-t-il en me faisant un clin d'œil. Vous déjeunez avec Ambre et moi ?

-Nous avions prévu autre chose …, lui dit Edward en se tournant vers lui.

-Bon … Ma princesse, Parrain et Bella ne veulent pas de nous...On va manger chez Papy Carlisle et Mamy Esmée ?

-Ils veulent manger en amoureux ? , demanda Ambre en nous fixant Edward et moi de ses grands yeux innocents.

-Nous devons discuter de problèmes de grands ma puce , lui répondit Edward. Nous mangerons tous ensemble une autre fois si Bella est d'accord.

-Et on attendra que ta maman soit là sinon elle me noiera dans la piscine du centre de sports ! , ajoutai-je en grimaçant.

-Cool ! Je pourrai me changer chez Mamy ? J'ai faim là...

-Vendu !, lui répondit son père en la couvant du regard. On demandera à Mamy si tu peux prendre une douche chez elle ! Et si tu fais un gros câlin à Papy , je suis presque sûr qu'il se baignera avec toi dans la piscine...

-Jazz , arrête de lui donner des conseils tordus ! , soupira Edward. Elle nous mène tous par le bout du nez ! Elle va finir par nous faire tourner en bourrique !

-Y a qu'avec Bella que ça marche pas ! , nous dit-elle avec une petite moue craquante qui nous fit tous rire.

-Peut-être parce qu'après quinze minutes d'échauffements , tu n'as plus envie de me faire tourner en bourrique ? , dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Va falloir nous donner la recette ! , dirent Edward et Jasper en même temps.

-Assistez au prochain cours et vous comprendrez... , dis-je en me dirigeant vers mon vestiaire. J'en ai pour cinq minutes, juste le temps d'enfiler des vêtements civils !

-Pas de douche ? , me demanda Edward en grimaçant.

-Maître Cullen , dis-je en me dirigeant maintenant vers lui, m'accuseriez-vous de blesser votre délicat sens olfactif ?

-Ciao vous deux ! , nous dit Jasper en s'éloignant avec sa fille dans les bras.

-En aucune façon, charmante demoiselle ! Mais si tu prononces le mot douche en te dirigeant vers ton vestiaire , je te promets de te suivre pour te frotter le dos... , me murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

-Je pourrai te prendre au mot Maître Cullen ! , dis-je sur le même ton.

-Tu me lances un défi Isabella Swan ? ,me dit-il avec un lueur coquine dans le regard tandis que je m'éloignai de lui.

-Aucun défi tant que j'ai le ventre vide , dis-je en refermant la porte de mon vestiaire.

Je n'ai effectivement mis que cinq minutes à revenir dans ma salle de cours. Peut-être parce que je ne m'éternise jamais sous la douche... Mes cheveux étaient encore humides quand j'ai rejoint un Edward en parfaite contemplation du parc … Il me tournait le dos , et je pus à loisir admirer sa musculature sous sa chemise rose pâle , que le soleil s'engouffrant dans la salle rendait presque transparente... Son jean bleu délavé lui donnait une allure décontractée , ainsi que ses baskets à peine portées.

-Ce que tu vois est à ton goût ? , me demanda-t-il sans se tourner.

-Pas mal , lui répondis-je en souriant. On s'éternise ici ou on va déjeuner ?

-J'aimerai te demander quelque chose … , me dit-il en se tournant lentement.

-Je t'écoute , ai-je dit en plissant légèrement les yeux.

_Tu es nerveuse …_

_Pas nerveuse , inquiète..._

_Il ne te blessera pas , il n'est pas comme l'autre !_

-Est-ce que tu as dansé avec Mikhaïl Barychnikov ?

-Pas avec lui en personne , mais sous sa direction. J'étais en quelque sorte major de ma promotion , et intégrer son corps de ballet pendant une saison a été ma récompense. Pourquoi ?

-Je t'ai vu danser Le Lac des Cygnes à New York , et ici. J'ai voulu venir te voir dans les loges...

-Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ?

-Vingt ans , dominé par mes hormones, honteux d'être un mec aimant les ballets , me dit-il en haussant les épaules.

-Donc si je comprends bien , tu n'as pas osé venir me voir dans les loges ? Mais tu aurais pu venir m'aborder à la réception d'après spectacle , je suis sûre que tes parents ont été invités.

-J'étais à cette réception mais tu traînais un boulet...

-Quel âge as-tu Cullen ? , ai-je demandé en fronçant légèrement les sourcils.

-Vingt-huit ans … En quoi est-ce important ?

-J'avais dix-sept , et le boulet en question n'était pas encore mon mari , celui qui m'a cassé un bras , et la mâchoire... , dis-je tout doucement en plongeant dans ses émeraudes. Si tu étais venu me parler …

Je n'ai pas pu finir ma phrase , car ma voix s'est étranglée. Mes yeux se sont remplis de larmes tandis que deux bras se sont refermés sur moi.

-Je suis désolé Bella... Je suis désolé...J'aurais peut-être pu éviter tout ce gâchis..., murmura-t-il dans mes cheveux.

-Peut-être ou peut-être pas …. De toute façon ce qui est fait est fait ...J'étais assez bornée à l'époque... Bon , dis-je en me secouant mentalement, on va manger ou on continue à se lamenter ?

-On va manger des pâtes au saumon avec du chianti , une énorme part de tiramisu , un petit verre de limoncello , et après je te kidnappe pour le reste de la journée si tu es d'accord, me dit-il en souriant faiblement.

-Je ne viens qu'à une seule condition Edward , dis-je en plongeant mes yeux dans les siens. Arrête de te sentir coupable pour quelque chose qui n'est pas arrivé ! Arrête de te demander ce que ça aurait pu donner si tu étais venu me trouver ! Secoue-toi et avance !

-A tes ordres Professeur Swan !

-Arrête de faire l'enfant Maître Cullen ! , dis-je en riant.

* * *

><p><strong>Bonjour Bonjour !<strong>

**Cinquième chapitre de cette merveilleuse fiction de la toute aussi merveilleuse Ptitesfrimousses.**

**Des immenses remerciements pour les reviews laissées, aussi bien par celles qui ont un compte, que par celles qui n'en ont pas, je trouve ça toujours adorable les personnes qui prennent le temps à chaque chapitre de laisser une trace de leur passage, une pensée, un commentaire..C'est très agréable pour les auteurs, vous n'imaginez même pas à quel point !**

**Je vous dit donc à dans 8-10 jours pour la suite !**

**Bises à toutes.**

**Butterfly971**

**PS: Énormes poutous (je me met au langage perpignanais !) pour toi, Flo !**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6 : Super week-end.**

POV'S Edward.

De huit heures trente à treize heures , j'avais eu le temps de tourner dans le quartier ! Je suis allé au restaurant que l'adorable Angela m'avait indiqué.

Il ne payait pas de mine à l'extérieur. Mais dès que je suis entré , une sorte de petite bonne femme toute ronde est venue à ma rencontre en me souriant de toutes ses dents.

Quand je lui ai expliqué que je voulais réserver une table pour deux pour le repas de midi , elle m'a aussitôt demandé si je voulais une table côté patio ou côté rue , en n'omettant pas de préciser que Bella préférait le patio et qu' Angela venait de téléphoner...

J'ai dû arborer un sourire béat car elle s'est mise à rire sans retenue...

-Ne vous en faites pas jeune homme , m'a-t-elle dit. Je connais Bella mieux que je ne connais mes propres enfants ! Si elle accepte de déjeuner avec vous , c'est que vous devez être quelqu'un de bien. Mais si vous la faites souffrir …!

-Eric m'a déjà menacé de me régler mon compte ! , lui dis-je en riant.

-Je ferais la queue ! , dit-elle en riant aussi, puis en redevenant sérieuse elle ajouta : Elle a assez souffert comme ça ! Elle a le droit d'avoir une petite part de tarte au bonheur , me dit-elle en plantant son regard dans le mien.

-Je compte bien faire en sorte qu'elle ait droit à une grande part , dis-je en claquant une bise à cette Mamma .

-Rends-la heureuse et je prierai pour vous deux tous les soirs... , me murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle me serrait dans ses petits bras potelés. Maintenant file la rejoindre ! Je tiens tout prêt pour treize heures ! Allez dehors !

C'est comme ça que je me suis retrouvé mis à la porte du restaurant par Rita , la patronne , à neuf heures trente...

J'ai appelé Emmett , que j'ai réveillé... Pas content le frangin !

-_Y'a plutôt intérêt que la troisième guerre soit en route sinon ça va chier_ ! , grommela mon frère.

-La guerre contre Newton est prête , mais j'ai besoin de toi pour être certain que nous ne ferons pas de conneries.

-_Ed' ! Tu sais l'heure qu'il est_ ? , dit-il en soupirant.

-Ouais ! Neuf heures trente... J'ai réveillé Rosalie ?

-_Non … Elle s'active déjà au ménage... Elle fait plein de bruit..._ , gémit-il.

-Ta femme est enceinte de huit mois et elle fait le ménage de votre maison ? , demandai-je en écarquillant les yeux . Tu veux que je vous paye une femme de ménage ? , ajoutai-je pour le taquiner.

-_Elle ne veut pas d'étrangère chez nous ! Ça fait six mois que je la supplie de ralentir le rythme. Papa lui a même fait la leçon . Mais c'est une tête de mule bornée !_ , dit-il en élevant la voix.

J'ai entendu ma belle-sœur lui crier "gare à tes fesses Cullen !" , avant qu' Emmett ne songe à fermer la porte de sa chambre.

Rosalie avait un caractère pire que celui de mon frère. Plus têtue qu'elle , tu meurs ! Non , c'est pas vrai ! Il y a ma sœur quand elle se met en tête d'aller faire du shopping !

-Emmett , il faut que tout soit vraiment cousu de fils d'or sinon il va nous voir venir...

-_Et tu ne veux pas que ta douce soit mise en danger, pas vrai_ , me dit-il goguenard.

-Je … disons que je tiens beaucoup à elle , et que je ne voudrais pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose que nous aurions pu éviter …

-_Tu la connais depuis hier et tu tiens déjà beaucoup à elle …_ , me dit mon frère en rigolant. _J'ai le droit de rire là ?_

-Tu ris déjà espèce de singe ! , lui dis-je en le suivant. Sérieux Em' ! J'ai pensé à téléphoner à Sam et à Jake . Ils me doivent des tas de services chacun...

-_Attends , attends bonhomme ! Tu es en train de me dire que tu vas engager un privé et un bodyguard pour Bella ?_

-Euh... ouais..., dis-je soudain gêné. Faut pas ?

-_Explique plutôt pourquoi tu penses qu'elle en aurait besoin …._

-Il lui a pété un bras parce qu'elle refusait de quitter les Ballets de Seattle où elle était soliste ! Et il lui a fracturé la mâchoire quand elle a déposé sa demande de divorce ! Bordel Em' ! Ose me dire que ce serait du superflu !

-_Ok , ok... Passe tes coups de fil... Maman nous a invité ce soir...Tu nous rejoins avec Jazz et on en parle ?_

-On va faire comme ça … Mais je ne serai peut-être pas seul...

-_Oh ! Tu vas la présenter à Maman...?_

Em' ...Tu me fatigues...Je sais que tu es en train de te tenir les côtes à force de te foutre de moi ! Oui, je vais lui demander de venir avec moi ce soir . Oui, je vais la présenter à Papa et à Maman. Et oui, si tu te fous d'elle, si tu fais une de tes blagues merdiques , je te noie et ton môme n'aura jamais assez de sa vie pour me remercier de lui avoir épargné tes conneries !

-_Je promets que je serai sage comme une image …._ , dit-il en pouffant comme un gosse qui est en train de croiser les doigts dans son dos.

-Amen … , dis-je en guise de conclusion. A ce soir Em' et embrasse Rose pour moi.

-_Ciao gamin ! Chérie !_ , beugla-t-il , _Edward va ramener une belette chez mes parents ce soir !_

Et mon frangin raccrocha sans aucune manière...

Jazz m'appela vers onze heures , alors que je me perdais dans la contemplation de cygnes sur le petit lac du parc … En fait , pour être honnête , je reluquais depuis plus d'une heure un couple et leur jeune enfant jouant dans l'herbe. Je me demandais ce que ça me ferait d'être le papa jouant avec son fils ou sa fille, d'être responsable de quelqu'un d'autre que de moi-même. Ce que ça me ferait de me dépêcher de rentrer le soir pour pouvoir donner le bain , ou lire une histoire avant qu'il ne s'endorme...

Grâce aux remarques de Jazz hier soir , j'avais rêvé toute la nuit que j'avais une vie avec Bella , une vie avec deux superbes enfants ! Deux petits êtres qui seraient un bout de nous deux ! Deux petits êtres qui rendraient mes parents encore plus gâteux qu'ils ne pouvaient l'être d' Ambre !

J'avais même dû changer mes draps ! Comble de la honte ! Heureusement que je vivais seul dans un immense appartement sinon ça aurait été la honte de ma vie ! Je suis sûr que j'ai fait plus que gémir pendant mon sommeil ! Ça semblait si réel ! Son corps entre mes bras , sa bouche contre la mienne, ses mains sur moi , les miennes explorant son corps délicat….

Faut te calmer Cullen ! Sinon t'es encore bon pour une douche glacée !

J'avais encore un bon quart d'heure avant que Jazz ne me rejoigne...

-Sam ? C'est Edward Cullen …

_-Hey ! Edward ! Comment ça va vieux frère ?_

-Super ! Et toi ? Et Emily et les enfants ?

_-Ils vont tous très bien ! Ils me font tourner en bourrique !_

-Cool ! Tu l'embrasseras pour moi ...J'aimerai te parler de quelque chose Sam...

_-Oh .. professionnel ?_

-Ouais... J'ai un boulot pour l'agence de détectives et un autre pour l'agence de sécurité...

-_Ok … je t'écoute !_

-Jazz et moi sommes sur une affaire qui risque de dégénérer si le juge claque définitivement le museau de Newton...

_-Newton .. Celui qu'on connait ? Le Newton de Forks ? Oh putain !_

-Oui , le Newton qu'on connait ! Mike Newton ! Pourquoi ?

_-J'accepte ! je sais pas ce que tu veux de moi mais c'est oui !_

-Sam , ne dis pas oui avant de savoir ce que nous allons te confier ! , dis-je en souriant.

_-J'ai pas besoin d'en savoir plus … Il te faut quoi ?_

-J'ai besoin du meilleur de tes gars pour fouiner sur Newton et exhumer tous les cadavres qu'il a dans ses placards...Et il doit en avoir …

_-Je confirme , il y en a ! Et ça va puer quand on va remuer sa merde ! Emmett est sur le coup ?_

-Oui , Emmett est sur le coup lui aussi...A nous tous on va bien finir par l'avoir non ?

_-On va le clouer au pilori et le pendre par la peau des couilles ! Au fait pourquoi t'es si pressé et anxieux ? Une belette là-dessous ?_

-Pour la sécurité de Bella...

_-Bella …. Oh putain ! Bella comme Bella Swan ? La fille de Charlie Swan ?_

-Sam , calme-toi ! Oui Bella Swan . Pourquoi ?

_-Je la connais ! T'as besoin d'un bodyguard ? J'appelle Jake , c'est le meilleur !_

-Va pour Jake , même si on ne peut pas se blairer !

_-Lui non plus mais il fera un effort si c'est pour Bella !_

-Et pourquoi fera-t-il un effort pour Bella ?

_-Parce qu'il la considère comme sa petite sœur ! Elle est un peu comme de notre famille !_

-Oh … je ne savais pas que vous étiez tous si proches …..Fais pour le mieux Sam, et on se rappelle lundi pour mettre la machine en route ?

_-Ouais ! j'organise tout de mon côté ! On va l'avoir cet enfoiré !_

-C'est ça ! Le rouleau compresseur ! Bye Sam !

Jazz m' a rejoint à la fin de cette conversation avec Sam .

Sam Uley est un Indien Quileute... Il habite à La Push , la réserve qui est sur le territoire de Forks. Il a monté une agence de détectives privés qui a une très bonne réputation. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je fais appel à lui lorsque je dois fouiller un peu sur mes clients ou sur mes adversaires de prétoire... Je dois être son plus gros client ! Mais son travail en vaut le coup ! S'il te dit que le mec qu'il file est réglo , alors tu peux être sûr que Sam et ses gars ont tellement fouillé, qu'ils n'ont rien trouvé …

Sam a également aidé Jake à s'installer. Il est un peu plus jeune que nous... Jake doit avoir vingt-cinq ans... Avec ses deux mètres , il ne pouvait pas passer inaperçu pendant les filatures … Alors que Sam arrive à modifier sa stature, et avec son mètre quatre-vingt-cinq c'est pas toujours simple, Jake se faisait remarquer tout le temps !

Il a donc décidé de monter une boîte de protection des personnes et des biens... Et lui aussi est plutôt doué... On ne s'aime pas ! Et le dire comme ça est un doux euphémisme ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais depuis le lycée , on a un contentieux sur lequel on n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt ! Mais le fait est qu'on ne peut pas se blairer !

-Je viens de déposer Ambre … , me lança Jasper en s'asseyant sur le banc, à côté de moi. Ta mère a appelé , nous sommes invités ce soir. Ta sœur a décidé de passer le week-end avec nous . Et Esmée m'a dit que si je n'arrive pas à te convaincre de te joindre à nous , elle ne me nourrira plus jusqu'à ta prochaine visite …

-Tu ne penses qu'à ton ventre sale goinfre ! , dis-je en souriant.

-Pas faux ! Mais elle se fait du souci pour toi …

-Ok... Après Emmett le lourdaud, j'ai droit à Jazz le psy … Maman ? C'est Ed' .

J'avais pianoté sur mon téléphone tout en parlant à Jazz … Je voulais parler à ma mère de toute façon alors maintenant ou plus tard , quelle différence ?

_-Edward ? Mon grand ! ça fait si longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu !_

-Je sais que ça fait long maman... Je voulais te demander quelque chose à propos de ce soir.

_-Elle est la bienvenue …_

-Comment as-tu deviné ?

_-L'instinct maternelle ? Avoue que je suis la plus formidable des mères !_

-Je sais que tu es la plus formidable des mamans ! Je lui en parle et je te rappelle . Je t'aime maman. Bye.

_-Je t'aime aussi Edward ! A tout à l'heure !_

-Tu viens avec Bella ? , me demanda mon beau-frère en dardant son regard bleu glacial sur moi.

-Si elle le veut bien , oui.

-Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu plisses entre les yeux ?

-Oh bordel ! Arrêtez tous avec votre psychologie à deux balles ! A cause de ce que tu as dit hier soir , j'ai rêvé d'elle la nuit dernière ….Tellement fort que les draps doivent encore s'en souvenir ! Je te répète ce que j'ai dit à Emmett : oui je tiens à elle, oui je vais venir avec elle, et oui je vais tout faire pour que Newton ne lui fasse rien...Elle a droit au bonheur..

-Toi aussi , lâcha Jasper.

-Quoi moi aussi ?

-Toi aussi, tu as droit au bonheur... Surtout après les vacheries que Katia t'a fait subir en six mois à peine...

J'ai dû salement grimacer pour que Jasper se redresse et me prenne dans ses bras...

-Je suis désolé Ed' … je ne voulais pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie... Elles ne sont pas toutes aussi tordues que l'était Katia... Elle t'a manipulé pour pouvoir entrer sur le sol américain, et dès qu'elle a eu sa carte verte , elle s'est faite avorter clandestinement de votre bébé et elle a disparu dans la nature...

-Ne parle pas d'elle s'il te plait , Jazz , pas maintenant , lui demandai-je en sentant les larmes me monter aux yeux. J'ai le cœur au bord des lèvres rien que de penser qu'elle a tué mon enfant... Ne m'oblige pas à penser à cette …

J'ai inspiré tout doucement , plusieurs fois...

Pourquoi étais-je allé en Russie ? Pourquoi étais-je tombé sous le charme de cette jeune slave aux yeux bleus ? Pourquoi avais-je accepté de la raccompagner chez elle ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne m'étais pas protégé ? Parce qu'elle m'avait fait boire comme un trou et que je ne tiens pas la vodka …. Elle m'a annoncé un ou deux mois plus tard qu'elle était enceinte de moi... J'avais tout mis en œuvre pour faciliter son entrée aux Etats-Unis...Elle avait obtenu son visa , puis sa carte verte ...Quinze jours plus tard, elle avortait et sortait de ma vie comme une voleuse …

-Ed' , tu sais que tu es comme un frère pour moi … Bella mérite mieux qu'une loque pour votre premier repas … Ressaisis-toi et va de l'avant mon vieux !

-Tu as raison ...Il faut que je me secoue...

-Il est presque l'heure d'aller chercher Ambre ...Tu viens avec moi ou tu préfères encore quelques minutes ?

-Non c'est bon je te suis …, dis-je en lançant un dernier regard à la famille jouant dans l'herbe.

Jasper avait suivi mon regard . Il mit sa main droite sur mon épaule et me la serra gentiment.

Sans mot , nous nous mîmes en route vers le Conservatoire... Il fallait que je chasse mes idées noires sinon j'allais effrayer Bella... Et elle n'avait pas besoin d'un zombie en ce moment !

-Sam doit me rappeler lundi pour que nous mettions tout en place... , dis-je en entrant dans le hall du conservatoire.

-Bien … Et d'ici là ? , me demanda Jasper en souriant.

-Quoi d'ici là ? , dis-je ne fronçant les sourcils. Crache le morceau Hale !

-Cher Maître Cullen , je me demandais simplement qui va veiller sur Bella ce week-end puisque Sam et Jake n'entrent en jeu que lundi … , me dit-il en souriant de toutes ses dents.

-Et ? , dis-je soudain tendu.

-Et je me disais que puisque tu es avec Bella tout aujourd'hui , et que nous allons chez le Professeur Cullen et son adorable épouse ce soir , vous pourriez peut-être profiter de leur hospitalité , ou prendre une chambre au Golden … ou encore vous enfermer à double tour chez Maître Cullen ?

-Que sous-entends-tu ?

-Juste que Newton doit avoir encore quelqu'un qui surveille Bella... Ce qui veut dire qu'il sait que nous gravitons autour d'elle . Et que si elle se retrouve seule, et qu'il en a l'occaz' … Je dois te refaire la leçon sur le mobile, l'opportunité et les moyens ?...

-J'avais pas envisagé les choses comme ça … , avouai-je.

-C'est quelle partie que tu n'avais pas envisagée ? , me dit-il en souriant.

-La partie "Newton est un sale con mais un sale con dangereux"... , dis-je en chuchotant puisque nous étions arrivés devant la salle de danse ….

-Parrain ! Parrain ! , me dit ma nièce préférée en se jetant dans mes bras.

* * *

><p><strong>Bonjour !<strong>

**Désolée du retard de post mais j'ai été très occupé avec mes propres fictions, mon inscription à la fac (et cette administration plus que compétente) et ma vie personnelle.. Ce qui monte ce retard à à peu près 10 jours..encore désolée !**

**Remerciements à toutes pour ces reviews, je vous assure que c'est toujours un plaisir pour un/une auteur(e) de les lire ! Et je suis persuadée que ce n'est pas Mlle Ptitesfrimousses qui me contredira ;)**

**Je vous souhaite de passer une bonne fin de semaine !**

**Si jamais dans 10 jours vous ne voyez pas le prochain chapitre, envoyez-moi (Butterfly971) un message , je reprends les cours jeudi, je risque d'être tête en l'air !**

**A bientôt !**

**Bises.**

**Butterfly971.**

**PS : Flo = Gros Bisous.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : Super week-end … suite !**

POV'S Bella.

Edward est quelqu'un de vraiment bien ! Ça ne fait que peu de jours qu'il est entré dans ma vie , et lorsqu'il est à côté de moi , j'ai l'impression de vivre , de respirer plus facilement , sans l'énorme poids sur ma poitrine... ce poids qui me compresse , jusqu'à m'en faire hurler la nuit pendant mon sommeil ….

Je n'ai pas eu de cauchemar cette nuit … Juste un magnifique rêve dans lequel Edward et moi étions dans un parc, avec notre enfant, en train de passer un agréable moment... Puis nous étions seuls dans notre chambre , chez nous, et là aussi , ce fut un très très agréable moment... !

Heureusement que je vis seule dans cette immense maison ! Je soupçonne qu'elle soit truffée de micros … Mike ou la police ? Peu importe ! Si Mike m'a entendue gémir , grand bien lui fasse ! Il aura pu m'entendre au moins une fois , et je n'aurais pas été dans ses bras ! Je n'aurais pas été obligée de sentir son haleine alcoolisée , ni subir ses assauts ou du moins ses tentatives avant que je ne me rebiffe et que je lui mette un monumental coup de genou dans les parties ….

Je me demande s'il a pensé un tout petit peu à moi depuis hier …. Mais pourquoi le ferait-il ? Il est brillant , magnifique... Il doit avoir une liste de conquêtes longue à en faire pâlir le plus doué des séducteurs !

Je n'ai rien à lui offrir... Juste mes problèmes … et c'est pas un cadeau !

Oooooh ! Mon miracle personnel vient de rentrer dans ma salle de danse ! Ce qu'il peut être séduisant ! Il rayonne avec Ambre dans ses bras … On dirait qu'il tient la plus belle des choses ! Il ferait définitivement un papa formidable ….

_Secoue-toi Bella ! Arrête de fantasmer sur Edward Cullen ! Tu ne seras pas la mère de ses enfants !_

_Et pourquoi pas ? Tu es très belle ! Et il avait un air tellement contrit hier !_

_Contrit ? Qui emploie ce genre de mot ? Pfff ! Il n'est pas pour toi ! Les aimants à problèmes tels que toi n'ont que des mecs à problèmes tels que Mike ! Qui s'assemble se ressemble ! Tu connais l'adage , non ?_

Oh , bordel ! Je veux un nouveau cerveau pour Noël prochain …. un sans les voix ! Mais ils ont raison ces deux furieux qui se bouffent le nez à l'arrière de mon crâne : il n'est pas pour moi ….

Même si j'ai tellement envie d'être dans ses bras que je dois me retenir pour ne pas lui sauter dessus !

Respire Bella ! Respire ….

Tous les élèves sont partis... Il n'est resté que Ambre et son papa , Edward et moi...

Jasper a emmené sa fille , nous laissant seuls...

J'avoue je l'ai un peu allumé... Juste pour voir … Je suis plutôt satisfaite du résultat ! Il voulait me rejoindre dans la douche ! Pas comme ça ! Ma première fois ne se passera pas dans les douches de ma salle de danse ! Je vaux mieux qu'un petit coup vite fait contre les murs de mon vestiaire !

Il m'a emmenée dans le seul resto dans lequel je me sens bien... Angela a "subtilement" glissé dans la conversation que _La Bella Ragazza_ fait des pâtes au saumon à tomber les fesses par terre...

D'après ce que Rita a pu me confier , il est passé ce matin pour faire la réservation et s'assurer que tout irait pour le mieux...

Le repas s'est merveilleusement passé... Rita avait déjà tout préparé : les fleurs , le violoniste , le vin...

Edward a balayé ses doutes débiles du genre "et si j'étais venu dans ta loge, et gna gna gna"...

J'y ai pensé le long du trajet... Et s'il était venu ? Nous nous serions appréciés ? Aimés ? Nous aurions construit quelque chose ensemble ?

Ça ne sert à rien d' y penser car cela ne s'est pas passé …

-Bella ?

-Edward …, dis-je sur le même ton envoûtant.

-Je suis invité à un dîner ce soir et j'aimerais savoir si tu accepterais de m'accompagner …, me demanda-t-il soudainement tendu.

-Deux questions avant de te donner une réponse : pourquoi es-tu tendu à l'évocation de ce dîner ? Avec qui dois-tu dîner pour te mettre dans cet état ? , lui dis-je en calant mon menton sur les doigts croisés...

-Euh … je peux faire une seule réponse pour tes deux question ?

-Crache le morceau Cullen ! , lui ai-je dit dans un sourire...

-Chez mes parents … Toute la famille sera là : mes parents, Jasper, Alice et Ambre, mon grand frère Emmett et sa femme Rosalie enceinte jusqu'aux yeux...

-D'accord... Vous avez un repas de famille prévu … Pourquoi suis-je invitée ? Et pourquoi es-tu mal à l'aise ?

-Tu réponds toujours à des questions par d'autres questions ? , soupira-t-il .

-S'il te plait , ai-je murmuré en me penchant vers lui .

-Tu es invitée parce ma mère m'a reproché d'avoir déserté leur table depuis longtemps. Emmett et Jasper ont vendu la mèche en racontant à mes parents que je voulais passer la journée avec toi . Elle m'a donc suggéré de t'emmener . Elle fera donc d'une pierre deux coups : voir son fils adoré et celle qui a su retenir toute son attention …, me répondit-il en se penchant à son tour.

Nous étions très très proches, assez pour que si l'un de nous se penchait encore de quelques centimètres, nous pourrions nous embrasser... Ce qu'il fit...

Ô joie ! Il est adorablement tendre ! Et romantique ! Et magnifique ! J'ai l'impression de perdre la totalité de mes points QI quand je suis près de lui …

Ce baiser a été incroyablement tendre, parfait et magnifique... Agrrrr ! Je radote !

-Bella ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu sembles perdue dans tes pensées ? , me demanda-t-il tout en embrassant mes cheveux.

-Parce que je le suis ? , dis-je en souriant, le nez contre son cou.

-Parle-moi …, murmura-t-il.

-Je dois me changer pour ce soir, et je dois prendre une douche plus longue, et je dois...

-Stop ! , me coupa-t-il en riant. Tu es parfaite comme tu es ! Tu ne changes rien ! Tu as juste le droit de continuer à m'embrasser . Pour le reste je m'occupe de tout... Tu m'excuses, je dois passer un coup de téléphone et je suis à toi...

Il alla quelques instants dans le patio pour téléphoner.

"_Je suis à toi"_... Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'aimerai que ce soit vrai ! , dis-je à voix basse , juste pour moi...

Je ne l'avais pas vu revenir, tant j'étais perdue dans mes pensées ...

-Nous pouvons faire en sorte que ce soit le cas ! , me dit-il en jouant avec une mèche de mes cheveux.

-Pardon ? , dis-je en sursautant.

-Tu disais pendant que je téléphonais que je ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu aimerais que je sois à toi … Et bien sache que la réciproque est vraie ! J'adorerais pouvoir te tenir dans mes bras quand j'en aurais envie, ou t'embrasser à longueur de journée , ou me réveiller à tes côtés tous les matins que Dieu peut créer...

J'ai froncé les sourcils et il a souri avec un petit haussement d'épaules.

-Je lis sur les lèvres , et j'ai appris le langage des signes... Un de mes copains de fac de droit était sourd et muet …

-Y-a-t-il des choses en ce bas monde qui te soient totalement inconnues ? , dis-je en plissant les yeux.

-Ne m'oblige pas à te répondre ….

-S'il te plait , dis-je avec la même moue que tout à l'heure …

-On va faire un tour dans le parc ?

Il s'était esquivé ! Et un point pour Maître Cullen !

Nous nous sommes assis dans l'herbe, la tête contre le tronc d'un arbre et les jambes dépassant de l'ombre bienfaisante de son feuillage abondant...

-Est-ce que les danseuses sont joueuses ? , me demanda-t-il après quelques minutes de silence.

-Elles ne jouent pas au catch …

-D'accord … je vais préciser ma question … Est-ce qu'une danseuse aussi douée que toi serait tentée par des devinettes ?

-Et je dois deviner quoi ? , dis-je en plissant les yeux ?

-La réponse que je n'ai pas voulue te donner au resto tout à l'heure ? , me dit-il en riant.

-Tu n'as pas plus compliqué comme question ? , dis-je sur le même ton que lui .

-Tu sais déjà quelles sont les … comment as-tu dit déjà ? Ah oui ! Les choses en ce bas monde qui me sont totalement inconnues ? Et je rajouterai : et que je brûle de découvrir …

-Euh...voyons … , dis-je en me mordant la lèvre inférieure... Tu as déjà découvert les pâtes au saumon , le tiramisu et le limoncello fait maison de Rita... Tu as découvert que je ne m'éternise pas sous la douche... Euh , quoi encore ? Que j'ai dansé avec la troupe d'un danseur mondialement connu … Que tu as assisté à l'une des représentations...

-Que j'ai rêvé toute la nuit que je te tenais dans mes bras … , me murmura-t-il en me prenant dans ses bras . Et mon rêve était si peu catholique que je n'en parlerai pas même sous la torture !

-Tu es bien sûr de toi , lui dis-je.

Il ne m'a fallu que quelques secondes pour le renverser sur le dos , une pour être sur lui et lui faire des chatouilles...

-Pas même sous la torture …. Tu es certain de cela ? , lui dis-je en riant tandis qu'il se tortillait.

-Swan … , me dit-il sur un ton qui se voulait menaçant. Arrête, s'il te plait ! Ma vengeance sera terrible , ajouta-t-il en riant.

-T'es pas crédible Cullen , lui répondis-je en riant aussi.

-Pas crédible ? Tu oses dire que l'un de tes deux avocats n'est pas crédible ? Attends de voir !

Je n'ai pas vu venir... Avant de pouvoir émettre le moindre son , je me suis retrouvée sous lui...

Et c'est lui qui me chatouillait...

-Alors , suis-je plus crédible ? , me demanda-t-il en se penchant vers moi.

-Objection votre Honneur ! Tu le seras dès que …

-Objection retenue ! , me coupa-t-il. Dès que je serai plus proche de toi , ajouta-t-il en se penchant jusqu'à m'embrasser. Te doutes-tu de l'effet que tu produis sur moi Bella ? , murmura-t-il dans mon cou.

-Je crois que je m'en doute cher Maître , dis-je sur le même ton. Mais te doutes-tu de ce que tu fais naître chez moi ?

-Explique... ,me dit-il en embrassant chaque centimètre carré de mon cou.

-Je … j'ai rêvé de toi cette nuit …, dis-je en haletant. C'était très réel... Nous étions d'abord dans un parc à jouer avec un enfant, et ensuite nous étions chez nous, dans … notre chambre.

-Nos rêves sont très semblables Bella..., dit-il tout en m'embrassant les lèvres. J'ai rêvé de la même chose... Et j'ai presque honte de la façon dont mon rêve s'est terminé ….

-Explique... , dis-je en l'embrassant à mon tour de manière très suggestive puisque je me suis surprise à le lécher par moments.

-Bella... , me dit-il en retenant un soupir . J'ai rêvé que je te tenais dans mes bras , que nous jouions avec nos enfants , que je te faisais l'amour... Et quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais seul. Mais …. c'était tellement vrai que je... tu me rends fou Bella …. c'était tellement vrai que je pouvais sentir ton parfum...que je pouvais sentir ton corps contre le mien …. Bella … si tu continues comme ça …

-Si je continue comme ça …? , ai-je murmuré dans son cou.

-Je t'emmène dans mon appartement qui est juste à deux pâtés de maisons et je ne suis pas sûr de te relâcher avant lundi matin ! , me dit-il d'une voix rauque.

-Uhmm...Requête accordée cher Maître ! , lui dis-je sur le même ton, tout en étant très surprise de ce que je disais. Mais je n'ai pas de vêtements de rechange...Quelle heure est-il ?

-Euh...attends … Quinze heures trente...

-Et tes parents nous attendent pour quelle heure ?

Apéro servi à dix-neuf heures...il nous faut vingt minutes pour être chez eux...

-Ce qui nous laisse un peu plus de trois heures ? , lui dis-je en le regardant en coin.

-Tu vas me tuer Bella ! , me dit-il tout en nous relevant. Tu n'auras pas besoin de vêtements de rechange . Alice s'occupe de tout !

-Quoi ? , dis-je soudain tendue .

Alice a parié avec Emmett que tu resterais avec moi tout le week-end. Elle a donc fait quelques menus achats pour nous...

-Tels que ...?

-Tu verras … Direction mon appartement ! , me dit-il tout en me prenant la main.

Nouer mes doigts aux siens est quelque chose de nouveau pour moi... Je ne l'ai jamais fait avec Mike... Il me tenait le bras , ou la taille... Je n'avais pas envie de la tenir par la main... Il a tenté de me prendre de force et ne s'en ai jamais excusé … L'excuse de l'alcool s'est éventée le soir suivant quand il a tambouriné à ma porte... il n'était pas plus saoul que moi ….

L'appartement est immense ! Il est au dernier étage d'un immeuble... La vue est superbe ! La salle à manger donne directement sur le parc ! Il peut manger sur sa terrasse tout en regardant le coucher de soleil sur le lac du parc …

La cuisine est presque aussi grande que celle qui est chez moi... Se met-il aux fourneaux ?

-Bella ? , me dit-il en me faisant sursauter.

-Pardon ? , dis-je un peu confuse, je ne l'avais pas entendu se rapprocher de moi …

-Tout à l'heure tu as dit que tu aurais besoin d'une longue douche...

-Et ?

Et je me demandais si tu avais toujours envie de cette longue douche …, me murmura-t-il dans les cheveux en enserrant ma taille.

-Uniquement si mon avocat préféré se joint à moi , dis-je en appuyant mon dos contre son torse.

-Bella , je … , soupira-t-il.

-Tu quoi ? , dis-je en me tendant soudainement .

-Je ne …

-Tu ne veux pas venir avec moi sous la douche ? Tu ne veux pas que je fasse partie de ta vie autrement qu'en tant que cliente ? Tu ne veux pas de moi ? , dis-je en me dégageant de son étreinte d'un geste brusque .

-Non ! Enfin oui ! Mais non ! … Oh bordel ! , dit-il mal à l'aise en se passant et repassant les doigts dans sa tignasse déjà désordonnée. Bella … Bella, regarde-moi …

-Pour que tu me dises quoi ? Que tu es désolé ? Que ce serait une erreur ? , dis-je en colère maintenant .

Mes mains ne m'obéissaient plus et faisaient de grands gestes toutes seules. Mes pieds reculaient , m'approchant de la porte d'entrée.

-Bella … S'il te plait …, me supplia-t-il. Ne pars pas …. Je … Nous sommes attirés l'un vers l'autre par quelque chose qui nous dépasse … Mais je sais aussi qu'il n'a pas été tendre avec toi. Et je ne veux pas reproduire les mêmes erreurs que lui … Je ne veux pas que tu te sembles obligée de me céder … Je ne pourrais plus me regarder en face …

-Obligée de te céder ?... , dis-je perdue. Mais je ne me sens pas obligée de faire quoi que ce soit pour toi, ou avec toi ! Et juste pour info, je n'ai pas cédé à Mike . Ses parties ont cédé à cause de mon genou qui les a trouvées juste avant qu'il n'arrive à m'arracher ma robe de mariée...

-Tu n'as pas …,? Euh... Tu veux dire que tu …?

-Tu as perdu combien de points de QI depuis que nous avons commencé à nous lancer ce genre d'amabilités...? , lui demandai-je en plantant mon regard dans le sien.

-Presque tous …., avoua-t-il en se passant encore une fois les doigts dans les cheveux.

-Deux observations : passe-toi encore une fois les doigts dans les cheveux et je te jure que j'arrête de raisonner en être humain . Je mettrai mon cerveau en mode impulsion... Ensuite, puisqu'il faut employer des mots simples avec toi : j'ai vingt-deux ans , un ex-mari qui me harcèle depuis quatre ans pour me prendre de force, de supers amis qui font tout ce qu'ils peuvent pour m'aider , quitte à se mettre entre Mike et moi pour m'éviter un autre poignet cassé, et pour en finir avec les révélations qui tuent , non je n'ai jamais couché avec Mike , et oui je suis encore vierge. J'attends tes conclusions Maître..., dis-je d'une seule traite , un peu furax.

-Euh ….

Il semblait visiblement surpris par tout ce que je venais de lui lâcher... Je haussai les sourcils face à cette réponse fort peu convaincante …

_D'accord … Il est temps de tourner les talons ma belle …._

Je me suis lentement dirigée vers la porte d'entrée. Mais avant que je n'ai pu l'ouvrir en entier , Edward est venu se plaquer contre mon dos , refermant ainsi la porte assez bruyamment de sa main droite, tandis que la gauche venait enserrer ma taille.

-Bella... je ne veux pas que tu te sentes offensée...j'ai juste très peur de te faire mal... de te faire fuir ...et je sais déjà que si tu pars loin de moi , je ne vais pas surmonter ça …, me murmura-t-il dans les cheveux.

-Tu as dit que quelque chose qui nous dépassait nous poussait l'un vers l'autre... Pourquoi est-ce que ce quelque chose nous blesserait ? , dis-je d'une petite voix tout en me perdant dans la contemplation de mes baskets blanches.

-Parce que si je me laisse aller à mes envies , à mon désir de toi, je vais te faire l'amour pendant des heures , des jours... et je ne pourrai plus me passer de toi … Et j'ai peur de devenir accro à toi Bella … J'en ai terriblement envie, et en même temps j'en ai terriblement peur … , dit-il en plaquant ses lèvres contre mon cou.

-Comment s'appelle-t-elle ? , dis-je dans un éclair de lucidité.

-Qui donc ? , me demanda-t-il les lèvres toujours sur mon cou.

-Celle qui t'a détourné de la simplicité … , dis-je en murmurant. Ce qui nous arrive est très simple pour moi... J'ai l'impression que tu t'évertues à tout compliquer pour ne pas avoir à t'impliquer ….

-Katia Polinskaia... , soupira-t-il. Je l'ai connue en Russie, il y a trois ans … Elle m'a dit qu'elle était enceinte...Je me suis porté garant pour qu'elle puisse obtenir des papiers plus rapidement. Mon frère travaille au FBI … Il a téléphoné à quelques-uns de ses contacts au Service de l'Immigration … Dès qu'elle a eu son permis de séjour et sa carte de travail, elle s'est faite avorter et a disparu de ma vie ... Je ne l'ai pas revu ou eu de ses nouvelles depuis deux ans et demi … Repenser à elle me rend malade ! Mais ce qui me fait le plus de mal , c'est qu'elle s'est débarrassée de mon enfant comme s'il n'était qu'une vulgaire chose encombrante qu'on jette parce qu'elle nous gêne... Je me fous qu'elle se soit servie de moi, de mes relations ou de mon fric le temps qu'elle est restée avec moi ! Mais elle savait à quel point j'avais envie d'un enfant ! Pas forcément avec elle d'ailleurs … Mais je suis toujours imaginé vieillissant entouré d'enfants... Comme mon père …

-D'accord … , dis-je encore plus bas. Mais je ne suis pas elle Edward...

-Je le sais ça ! , me dit-il en s'éloignant un peu de moi , juste assez pour pouvoir me faire pivoter face à lui.

-Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu ne t'autorises pas le droit de lâcher un peu de lest ? , ai-je dit en relevant les yeux vers lui. Je ne veux pas te faire souffrir Edward . Je tiens trop à toi pour ça...

-Bordel Bella … , soupira-t-il en m'attirant contre lui. Tu me rends dingue ! Je crois pouvoir marcher sur les mains si tu me le demandes ….ou aller te décrocher la lune !

-Et si je te demandais simplement de m'embrasser et de ne penser à rien d'autre qu'à Edward et Bella dans l'appartement d'Edward ?

-Eh bien , me dit-il en souriant et en me portant comme une jeune mariée, je te répondrais que ta requête est acceptée !

Il me porta jusque devant son immense lit . King size , avec encore de la marge sur les côtés …

-J'aime être à mon aise , me dit-il en haussant les épaules. Deux mètres cinquante de large … Imagine ce que nous allons...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase parce que je venais de le pousser sur son lit. A moi de lui faire oublier cette …. Ne pas dire le mot … Ne pas le dire …. Oh et puis tant pis ! Pouffiasse ! Sale pouffiasse !

J'ai voulu l'embrasser aussi tendrement que j'en étais capable... Il m'a rendu mon baiser à l'identique...

J'ai passé ma main dans ses cheveux... Nous étions allongés face à face sur ce lit immense . Il fit comme moi. Joueur ?

J'ai mordillé gentiment son index droit...Il a frissonné et fait de même … A mon tour d'être parcourue de frissons...

Bien … s'il voulait jouer !..._Lâche-toi ma belle ! A ton tour de profiter un peu de ce que la vie te propose..._

_Sûr ! Lâche-toi ! Fais-lui l'amour comme une bête !_

Agrrr ! Saletés de voix ! Je suis schizo ! Internez-moi !

-Ne fronce pas les sourcils... , murmura-t-il juste avant de lécher avec application tous mes doigts. Dis-moi ...

-C'est très embarrassant en fait , dis-je en baissant les yeux.

-Dis-moi... , me dit-il en m'obligeant à relever le menton.

-Est-ce que tu as déjà eu l'impression que tu avais un ange et un petit démon assis sur tes épaules ? Et de les entendre se disputer parfois au sujet des choix que tu fais ? , dis-je en rougissant à m'en faire péter les vaisseaux sanguins du visage.

-J'ai le même problème ! , dit-il en pouffant. J'ai sérieusement envisagé la possibilité de demander à mon père de me faire admettre dans un service psychiatrique...

-Tu me rassures ! , dis-je en riant à mon tour, juste avant de gémir car Edward venait de glisser ses main sous mon tee-shirt à manches longues.

-Est-ce que tu veux que je m'arrête , me demanda-t-il avec une lueur coquine au fond des yeux.

-Tu veux savoir ce que j'aimerais Cullen ? , dis-je en me mordant la lèvre inférieure.

-Dis-moi Swan... , murmura-t-il. Dis-moi ce que tu veux et je te promets que je le ferai...

-Je veux que tu arrêtes de te perdre en paroles cher Maître... , dis-je en gémissant , ses doigts venant effleurer mon soutien-gorge. Je veux ….que ….continue...s'il te plait ! , dis-je en haletant cette fois.

Edward avait glissé ses doigts sous les armatures de mon sous-vêtement et caressait tout doucement mes seins... J'en fermais les yeux … Sa main gauche effleura mes côtes, joua avec le bord de mon tee-shirt et le remonta doucement, avant de me le faire passer par-dessus la tête …

Habile même avec une seule main … !

-Tu vas finir par me tuer Cullen , murmurai-je dans ses cheveux alors qu'il venait se placer au-dessus de moi.

-Je veux alors que nous mourions de plaisir dans les bras l'un de l'autre... , me dit-il les lèvres contre la peau de mon cou.

-Arrête de parler …. Edward …., ai-je gémi alors que sa langue remplaçait ses doigts sur mon ventre.

-Mmmm ….ta peau a bon goût …. , a-t-il dit entre deux léchouilles.

Il passa une main dans mon dos et défit avec deux doigts seulement l'agrafe de mon sous-vêtement. Je décidai de me joindre moi aussi à la séance d'effeuillage..., et lui enlevait sa chemise en déboutonnant lentement chaque bouton et le remplaçant par une myriade de baiser sur son torse... Des frissons …. Il sourit contre ma peau... Je fis de même jusqu'à ce que sa main vienne jouer avec le bord de mon jean...

J'ai dû rater une respiration et un battement de cœur car il suspendit son geste en attendant la respiration et le battement suivants.

Quand il s'attaqua au bouton de mon pantalon, j'ai lâché la respiration que j'avais retenue jusque-là. Impossible que quelqu'un sache se servir aussi bien de ses doigts...On ne voit ça que dans les films ou les romans à l'eau de rose...

Mon pantalon et le sien sont allés rejoindre nos chaussures , la chemise et le tee-shirt sur le sol...

Petit à petit, j'arrêtais de réfléchir... J'avais besoin de le toucher , de le sentir contre moi...J'avais envie plus encore qu'il me touche , qu'il m'apprenne à l'aimer...

* * *

><p><strong>Bonjour !<strong>

**J'espère que vous allez bien !**

**Je suis vraiment désolée pour cette longue attente ! Les cours ont bel et bien repris, et entre la fac et mes propres fictions, j'essaye de tout gérer à la fois^^.**

**Remerciements pour les reviews sur le chapitre précédent , vous êtes adorables ! Je suis certaine que la merveilleuse auteure de cette fiction, Ptitesfrimousses, est aux anges !**

**Je vous laisse !**

**Bises à toutes.**

**Butterfly971.**

**PS : Énormes Bisous du Soleil pour Flo.**


End file.
